I'm Insane Leave me alone, or I'll kill you
by Athiriel
Summary: Envy is a young teen, with a little not-too-serious stress problem. But he was going to get help. But the 'help' seemed to make it all worse... Follow Envy, as he goes more and more nuts.
1. Day 1, Thursday

**A/N:** So here's the deal... Envy is having a little stress problem, but he was going to get help. But then something happened that Envy never could forgive.

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own the characters in this story!**

* * *

_Day 1, Thursday._

He stared them challenging in the eyes. Like hell, if they should even think that he would do it easy for them. One of the policemen opened their mouth to say something, but he spoke before them.

"Be careful now, so you don't piss off the young teen and make him completely impossible."

The policeman looked a little strange at him, was about to say something again and again the teen was so rude to interrupt again.

"Bet you're trying to figure out what the motive is? Is he being bullied? Is it not going so well at school? Has his sisters not paid enough attention? Nope. Wrong. I'm not being bullied, I'm one of the best in my class and my dear sisters are pampering me." The last thing he made sure to say like a really spoiled kid, just so he did take out the role with style.

The policeman didn't show it, but he was starting to get pretty annoyed. The other of them started to talk, and sine the teen had his attention on the other cop he didn't get to interrupt the other.

"Your name is Envy, right?" He asked politely.

Envy snorted.

"Bravo!" He said ironic.

"Sure my sisters told you it, so you don't need to get it confirmed by me, do you?"

The policeman cleared his throat. "So we have been informed you almost beat a woman to death, right?"

Envy raised an eyebrow

"That bitch? That's correct."

The policeman's forehead frowned, but continued.

"Why?"

Envy pretended that he had to think very good and thorough about it.

"Hmmm… What is it now they say in movies…? Oh right; there has been killed for less."

The policemen looked a little at each other.

"Uh-uuh!" Envy said, like he had done a new discovery.

"New motive! Could it be the movies that have affected the child? Or maybe the computer games?"

"Envy, you must understand we're just trying to help yo…"

"Nah-a-ah!" Envy interrupted, as if he just caught a kid with a hand in the cookies.

He even remembered the fine detail with lifting a first finger a wave it from side to side.

"We must remember, that the younger mustn't feel uneven with you, right? So say my last name. Maybe with a 'sir' or a 'mister' in front? Sure my sisters already told you."

The one of the men sighed. "Mister Homunculus…" He started only to get interrupted again.

"Forget mister. It sounds bad. Just Homunculus."

Irritation boiled under the surface, but the two policemen still managed to not show it. "Homunculus, why…"

"Oi! I got some new motive for ya!" Envy – yet again – interrupted.

"Maybe he is one of those very aggressive children, who can't control them self? Maybe he is lonely? Or maybe he is on drugs!"

The last thing he outburst.

"Yes, that could be it! Am I then going to get a doping test? 'Cause I really don't like needles, so I might poke it in the eye on the doctor. Especially if the doctor is an f'cking bi-"

"Easy now En... Homunculus. We're not out to harm you. We just wanna have a nice and easy conversation with you and figure out a solution."

Envy looked again like he had to think about it very thorough. Then a wide and cruel smirk shoved on his face.

"If you're not out to harm me, why have you then looked me in, in an interrogation room? Why do you try to win my trust with a confidential conversation, when there probably are people who are listening? Behind the glass, micro, camera..."

"But..." The policemen sighed.

"But En... Homunculus, what do you think we should do then?" The one of them asked calmly.

"What I think you should do?" Again Envy looked very thoughtful, but not for this long. He leaned forward, like he had something veery secretly to tell. So did the policemen.

"I think you should..." He started whispering. His eyes – which was on the table before – suddenly flew up and looked right in the two others. The anger was rustling in Envy's two eyes.

"… go to hell"

_Earlier that day._

Envy had finally said yes to go to another meeting with the psychologist's. He should talk with a nice old lady. No meeting with that woman who had betrayed him.

Envy was not happy to see the place again. He hated it. He only did it because his sisters, Lust and Sloth, had pushed him to it. The walked in and up on the third floor. Here they took a sit in some chairs and waited. Envy scowled. This place looked most like a hospital corridor. Couldn't they at least have done it a little more cosy?

A lady stepped appeared.

"Homunculus?" She asked.

Envy sisters nodded and rose from the chairs.

Envy looked at them.

"I want to do it alone."

They looked a little at him, before they let him have his will. They sat down again.

Envy followed the lady in to a room. She opened the room. Envy stepped in...

And saw to his horror that female, who he had spoken with the last time he was here. She was had dark hair to her shoulders and was slim. Envy weakly remembered her name was Dante.

Envy froze. It was like getting a fist into the stomach...

"Hello Envy." She said in a sweet voice. Behind her there was sitting an old lady in a chair.

Envy noticed her first now, but didn't care that much.

He didn't answer Dante's greeting.

She stepped forward. "I've heard that the last time you got rather upset?"

Upset?

Ha, well that was a hell of an understatement.

"I thought it would be a good idea if we got to be good friends? I know I hurt you, but I was only doing my job..."

_Bla-bla-bla..._

_For God sake admit it you made a mistake!_ Envy thought bitter.

_I don't wanna hear you defence speak! I want you on your knees and beg for forgiveness!_

_I showed you all trust and you betrayed me like that!_

Envy didn't really hear the doctors speak, but he sure didn't her the words "can you forgive me?"

Envy glared on the woman.  
Then he smiled sugar sweetly.

"Of course. I just overreacted." He said and handed her his hand.

The female stepped forward, grabbed it...

And got pulled forward and met a hard fist in the stomach, which hit all the air out of her.

"How does it feel to be stabbed in the back?" Envy whispered in her ear.  
Dante was about to get unconscious and wasn't that sure on her feet anymore. She tried to back a little away, while she gasped after air.

How naive of her to think that that little thump had stopped Envy's anger.

A rain of kicks and punches washed over the half unconscious woman. Envy's eyes didn't focus on anything.

He didn't see Dante's painful expression.

He didn't see the blood which flew around his fists.

He only heard the one thing that screamed inside him; _revenge! Revenge!_

Therefore, did Envy not see the old woman, who ran out for help, either.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Okay, I DON'T know what Dante did to Envy... You must use your own imagination! xD**

**Envy:** EMO! EMO!!  
**A/N: **Shut it!  
**Envy:** I got a question! Why do you make me suffer?! I thought you liked me!  
**A/N:** I do! It's just a story!

**Envy: **Humph... Well, I got to beat up Dante xD By the way... This is a reeally serious story... You haven't made something like that before.

**A/N: **I know!! And... I'm sorry for just making you a teen, with no shape shifting powers...

**Envy: **Hmmm... Yes... We'll see if I can forgive you..


	2. Day 2, Friday

_Day 2, Friday._

It was here Envy finally started to regret his actions a little.

Not because he had almost killed another person.

Not because his sisters had gone so sad.

Nope.

It was because he couldn't go to his Capoeira training.

It was odd, maybe a little crazy.  
When you are inn the position, like Envy was now, ones sport would be the last thing to worry about.

But it meant so much for Envy. It was a part of him. He just needed it.

It was one of those things he enjoyed in his fucked up life.

He didn't really have any friends. It was true he didn't get bullied... By that simple fact that people was scared of him. But when Envy trained a kick or a punch, all the stress and anger disappeared. It made his mind so peaceful.

But when he asked to go, he got a blank no. It was a punch, almost as bad as when he had stepped into the room and saw Dante yesterday.

"Why..." He started, but figured it quickly out and stopped the question.

Of course he wasn't allowed to train attacks, kicks and so on.

And also because he had to be punished and not leave his 'prison' in that damn hospital – though Envy knew that some other also called it 'The house of the lunatics'.

Well, he had not been what they would call 'workable'.

Envy walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, rather dumbfounded over the prohibition he had gotten.

Then he snarled.

Fine. If they wanted it that way, he would make sure to make their lives to a hell.


	3. Day 13, Tuesday

_Day 13, Tuesday._

Envy's sisters had – of course – visited him, and tried to understand his actions. But he was all silent towards them. He could have been just as cruel to them, like with everybody else, but they were after all his sisters. They had given him food, a place to live, money, help with his education and sometimes even happiness. He somewhat owed them his respect.

Well...

The respect he now could promote in his current state.

Envy was being taken to new conversations, and he had been just as impossible as ever. The change was his mouth maybe had gotten even dirtier.

But then, at Tuesday, he did something he hadn't done to any other conversation with a psychology.

He reacted violently.

The two men he had talked with at the beginning, and replaced with a woman. They though that Envy would be a bit different towards a woman (which Envy of course did commented right away). Outside the room stood to guards, just in case he got violent – which happened today.

It was like an earthquake. Suddenly and unpredictable.

The female had asked a question, in her normal tone of voice.

She expected an un-serious and sarcastic answer from Envy, but instead Envy suddenly stood up.

And before the chair even could hit the floor, Envy grabbed the edge of the table and knocked it over.

The woman just barely stood up and moved away.

"**Why-**" He grabbed his chair.

"**can't you-**" He lifted it.

"l**eave me alone?!**" And he threw it at the wall, beside the female.

Even though the chair wasn't even near her, it didn't stop her from screaming.

And before Envy knew of it, the two guards had pushed him against the wall.

Envy tossed to get out of their grip and did everything to hurt them.

And then he suddenly felled a sting in his neck and he got soo tired.

He fought against the sleepiness, but the guards suddenly seemed to be stronger.

Envy's thought became unclear, and he didn't any longer remember what, where and why.

Everything got blurred, eyes got heavy and closed.


	4. Day 30, Thursday

_Dag 30, Thursday_

Envy had been moved to a psychological center. He was now official insane.

They were nice to him.

At the beginning.

It took a little under a week for them to figure out that Envy's attitude wasn't because he was nervous about the new place he was been brought to.

They soon learned that Envy hated everything and everybody.

It was actually one of the reasons why he got his own little room.

He scared all the other patients and maked them nervous.

Envy especially hated the doctors, the nurses and the psychologists. They were all so fake.

To Envy they were only here to get money.

When he looked at them he saw unreal humans with smiling fake masks.

About some hours after afternoon Envy laid in his bed, thinking about his 'past' life.

He sighed.

It had been too long since he had been out in garden, training a kata. Too long since he had been taking a walk in the woods.

And of course, it had been too long since he had seen his classmates.

He did get to see tv and go on the computer, with an attendant of course.

But Envy didn't go on the computere to write with anybody.

He only watched some movies from some Cups from last month, or even last year, he had been to. His trainer had filmed their matches and putted them on youtube.

Never did he write with anybody.  
Why should he?  
They didn't care about him before.  
Why should they now?

Besides he didn't wanted to suddenly get some message from some random person from school, because he now was ooh so fancy and interesting.

Envy suddenly felt a bite of loneliness when he thought of one person he actually had wrote with in a long time. He had never met him physical.

The person who ran through his mind was one who was named Pride.

Envy looked up at the sealing.

Oooh, how he had hated the boy in a period. It was when he learned how he looked like. He looked so much like Edward Elric from his school. A boy who just pissed of Envy.

But then Envy learned to ignore Prides look. (he didn't remember how it happened. He had not been nice to him at all, but Pride didn't ever seem to care.)

He was a funny, a little weird, guy. He seemed so innocent and humble, which maked his name rather misplaced.

Pride had send Envy messages almost everyday, just to be sure he was okay.

Even when Envy were an asshole, it never seemed to touch Pride.

Envy closed his eyes.

Pride had always been caring about Envy, like he knew or feared something like this would happen.

And it was sure thanks to Pride that Envy hadn't snapped much sooner, but it was still something that had to happen.

After some time with messaging and talking with the boy, Envy knew in the back of his head that he needed Pride. Even though Envy had always thought he could handle everything alone.

But to have a person like Pride, to talk with, to share happiness, anger and experience with...

Envy opened his eyes.

Funny.

That a person you never have met before, can become so important to you.

Slowly, he got up from the bed and walked out to the hallway.

He went silently over to one of the nurses, who was babbling with a woman with drool in the corner of her mouth.

The nurse started when she noticed that Envy suddenly had appeared behind her

Envy was well known for never going out from his room and not talking with anybody. He only came out when he had to go and talk with a psychologist, and there people actually wished him to be silent.

In the beginning Envy actually had talked with his roommates, and the nurses were still wondering what he had said to them, so scare them mental so much.

The nurse hurried and putted a smile on her lips.

"Envy? Is there something wrong?"

Envy looked the woman straight in the eyes.

"Put down the acting and whip that fake smile of your mouth." He growled, but then he got on other thoughts.

He looked down in the ground, which was really unusual, since he always looked people in the eyes almost challenging them for a staring contest.

"I would like to have my mobile..."

"If you would like to call somebody, you can borrow the phone here."

Envy send a sharp look.

"It's for text messaging.(1)" He accomplished to say controlled and somewhat not angry.

"Oooh... I see... Well, I can see what I can do. Where is it?"

"My sisters got it."

"Good, then I'll see if I can get."

She gave Envy a smile.

He responded.

But the smile was almost unnoticeable by the look in his eyes there said;

_Lie to me, and you will regret it bitterly._

* * *

(1): Why Envy couldn't just use the phone? Well, he didn't feel like talking while people was watching his back. He wanted to text message!

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking... Why Pride?? Well, why not? I've read some pretty cute stories about the Ed-looking-sin, though I don't like the thought about Ed being dead and stuff... I thought about using Wrath, but the boy is simply too young...

_'points at all yaoi-fangirls' _NO!! There is no hidden romance love!! This is friendly!! Pride is Envy's only friend, and they care for each other like brothers!  
If you can't understand it, I WILL turn Pride into a girl!!

**  
Please tell me, if you think it's starting to get boring, because the storie is pretty long. If you don't like that, then tell me and I will get to the point faster!**


	5. Day 32, Saturday

_Day 32, Saturday._

Envy got it like he wanted it – would they have dared to let it be other ways? Anyway, he got his mobile, but only for some hours. Then he had to return it.

Envy turned on his mobile.

Yup. Lots of messages. Over the half was from unknown numbers, but in the messages Envy saw it was from people from school. Envy frowned angrily. They never messages to him before. But of course, now he was a weirdo, and who wants not to be the first person with information from the psycho kid?

He only read two of them, then he started to delete.

He had some from his cousins,some from his sisters before... it all happened.

Envy continued, and suddenly his mobile vibrated. A new messages, from an unknown number.

Another messages from one of those from school...

Envy wanted to throw the phone into the wall and destroy the prove for the sick dependence of popularity.

But then he froze, when he saw a messages from a known number.

**"_Hey Envy._**

**_Are you all right?  
You haven't answered lately._**

**_Hope I haven't done something _**

**_to upset you._**

**_Anyway, I've just gotten _**

**_home from Sweden._**

**_It was funny.  
I like how they talk_**

**_in an almost singing tone._**

**_Sounds rather... Happy?_**

**_Answer as soon as possible,_**

**_so I know what's going on :)"_**

Pride.

Envy felled it sting in his heart. How could Pride think he was angry on him? It was the last thing he was!

_'Dammit Pride! Now I feel all guilty!'_

Envy sighed.

Even though Pride was pretty much the same age as Envy, he sometime seemed so much younger. Envy waited for the stinging to go away.

It didn't.

He started to write a new messages.

"_Yo chibi!_

_Heh, missed me to much?_

_Aaw, I'm touched._

_No, seriously, I'm sorry_

_for not being answering._

_Haft been kind of busy._

_How are you doing?"_

Envy waited. He hoped Pride wasn't to far from his phone, and first noticed his messages tomorow. Envy wouldn't have his mobile there.

He laid down on his bed, looking up in the ceiling and waited.

And waited.

Waited...

Suddenly he felled a vibration feeling from the phone in his hand, followed by a little tone. Envy checked it.

**"_ENVY!  
YOU'RE ALIVE!"_**

That put a smile on Envy's face.

"_You sure have faith in me..."_

**"_Sorry._**

**_It's just...  
It have been so long!"_**

"_Yearh, so it has..._

_By the way, what the hell_

_where you doing in Sweden?"_

Envy message with his friend – his only friend – for hours.

He avoided easy and elegant the question about where he had been. Envy was good at that. Pride didn't notice, or else he didn't show it (which may had been impossible over mobile, but who knows?)

Somehow they came into the subject about the news – Envy hadn't heard anything from 'the out world' – and Pride told about a teen there had been mentioned quiet often in the news.

**"_They don't say what_**

**_name or _**

**_gender the teen _**

**_have, only that they_**

**_think he have some_**

**_sort of violence_**

**_problem."_**

"_Reeally?"_

**"_Yearh..._**

**_I think they should just_**

**_mind their own _**

**_business._**

**_I mean, they never_**

**_even spoke with the _**

**_person, yet they_**

**_think they can just_**

**_talk about it, like_**

**_they know_**

**_everything."_**

Envy waited a little longer with answering,

Should he tell Pride? It shouldn't be a problem. They shared everything with eachother.

But...

Would Pride – the so innocent boy – hate Envy for what he had done?

_'Doesn't matter... He'll sure find out later, if he hadn't already.'_

Somehow he felled Pride already had.

Therefore he wrote

"_I think that teen_

_is me..."_

Envy waited for the answer. The mobile vibrated.

**_"I kind of_**

**_feared that.."_**

"_I'm sorry"_

Envy didn't really know why he wrote that.  
From the beginning, Envy never apologized from his actions. Not even for his sisters.

Maybe because he knew he made Pride sad?

**_"Envy, please._**

**_Try to get out of it._**

**_I can't believe you have_**

**_a good time in such_**

**_place"_**

"_Heh._

_You know me_

_so well"_

**_"Envy!_**

**_Stop joking around._**

**_This is serious._**

**_I really don't want_**

**_you to get hurt.  
Not by them._**

**_Not by yourself"_**

Envy was about to write another answer, when the door suddenly opened. He looked up to send the person a glare. Please! Learn to knock people!

"Times up Envy." The nurse said.

Envy gave another glare, then wrote quickly a last messages.

"_I know Pride._

_I'm sorry,_

_but I can't write_

_anymore. They take_

_my phone now._

_Maybe I will be_

_able to write with you_

_another time._

_If not..._

_Well, then you should_

_know I'll be missing_

_writing with you._

_Goodbye and_

_take care."_

* * *

**A/N: **Whaaa, I suck!! I suck so badly!! It's because I don't know anything about friendship!! I make it sound like Envy have much more deeper feelings for Pride, which isn't the meaning! Oh well... Maybe it will just please some yaoi fangirls xD

"He avoided it easy and elegant" You might not know that expression, but in my school we use it all the time! (I'm danish xD)

So actually it's "Let og elegant." But we sometime tens to say "Let og elefant." Easy and elephant xD funny funny :P

Anyway...

REVIEW!! Puh-lease!


	6. Day 35, Tuesday

_Day 35, Tuesday._

The doctors had decided to let Envy get medication.

The 'relaxing' sort.

Envy was actually quite surprised they hadn't maked that decision much sooner.

_'Maybe they're afraid of me?' _He thought with a smirk on his lips.

He knew they may weren't, but the thought pleased him anyway.

A female nurse walked in to Envy's room, while Envy was laying relaxing on his bed.

Envy smiled, almost laughed.  
They still hadn't learned that one grown woman could hold him down.

Even though Envy was rather skinny, he was extremely strong and quick. But the people hadn't apparently realized that yet.

The nurse took his smile as some sort of greeting and smiled back.

"Hello Envy. We got some medication we thought you should try. It will make your bone and body stronger."

Envy looked at the woman.

"No." He said curtly.

He didn't even wanted to tell his reasons. She wasn't worth it, when she standed there and lied in his face.

"Oooh, come on. It's not that bad." The nurse said and took a step forward. Envy straightened.

"If you come any closer with that filthy stuff, I swear, I will mangle your face! Believe me, I can do it before you can scream for help." He said somewhat calmly and somewhat angry.

The nurse hesitated.

She sure had heard about Envy, but she thought that mostly of it was just overrated rumors.

She took a half step closer and stopped again, when she saw Envy straightened more up and thighed his muscles, while he had a wicked smirk on his face.

The nurse could see that Envy obviously believed he could take her down. She thought a little more about it.

Maybe he was just trying to scare her.

Maybe she just shouldn't take him serious.

Beside, the boy was really skinny and she was a grown woman, who was going to the gym and eating healthy.

With those thoughts she walked confident towards Envy.

What a big mistake.

When the guards finally had ripped Envy of the nurse – who ran crying and screaming out the room, covering her face – the strong men pushed Envy against the floor.

Envy looked up – as good he now could – and looked at the scared patients and terrified nurses out in the hallway.

Envy send them all an evil grin and yelled

"Remember to write it in journal! And don't forget to show it to the boss!"

* * *

**A/N: **Mwhahaaa! Go Envy! Scare them all to death!! I, strangely, enjoyd writing this chapter. The whole emotional thing with Envy and his only friend is boring... I wanna see blood!! xD

The chapters are short, but that's on purpose! So it doesn't seem all to long! I'm a genius.

Review, and tell me what you hate! xD


	7. Day 38, Friday

_Day 38, Friday._

Envy got his medication. Under force.  
The guards always had to struggle Envy down to the floor, drug him and then needle the medicine in him.

Envy did his best not to show it, but he started to get exhausted.

Al the drugs, medication and the fights took a little hard on him.

Sometimes he just felled like giving up.

He was really lonely – more than usual – and he didn't wanted to talk with anybody else in the center.

But hell, if he would as much as think he would give up!

Envy laid on his bed again and thought how many times he had missed Capoeira. Was it the seventeen time? More or less?

Then a nurse came in, and said he had a special guest.

Some people in Envy's place would have been happy. The psychiatrist center was so far from everything and Envy didn't get so many visits like the other patients, and only some few phone calls from his sisters.

Envy glared at her.  
She couldn't have picked a worse time to speak to him, now he thought how many times he had missed karate – and who's fault that was.

"It shouldn't bee some celebrity, like Tom cruise, who wants to tell they now how hard it is, but I have to fight it and bla-bla-bla?" He asked annoyed.

"If that's the case I just wanna let you now I couldn't care less. You, the queen of England, it doesn't matter. There will be no difference."

Envy didn't knew if the nurse understand the meaning behind the last words – which was that she would scratch the eyes out of the person anyway.

In any case, the nurse left again and it showed that Envy didn't have a visit after all.


	8. Day 39, Saturday

_Day 39, Saturday._

A knock on the door.

"What?" Envy asked annoyed. After all, he still was a teen. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After all, there wasn't anything else he really could do.

Maybe he should ask Sloth or Lust to take a book with them next time?

A nurse peeked in.

"Envy, it's bath time."

Envy glared.

"So?"

"Aren't you going to have one?"

Envy straighted up.

"You know, as different from everybody else here, I still have a slight self respect. And I refuse to take a bath with all those lunatics!" He said in a sharp tone.

He knew well that he also were seen as a lunatic, but still... To bath with a bunch of strangers were just not what Envy needed. He could imaging why they had to bath together. If anybody got the idea to hurt themselves, it would be noticed.

The nurse smiled. A smile which didn't reach to the eyes.

"You will get it much better after."

"Oh right! Water splashing over me, while I have to stand close to strangers, will of course solve all my problems!" Envy said and then sighed dramatically.

"If I had just known that earlier. Then I just had to go to the swimming bath and be a little too intrusive, and ALL my struggles would end."

The nurse sighed. Envy cooked a eyebrow. Maybe she should go home for today? She looked like she had a headache.

"Please Envy..." She started. Envy couldn't help to notice she said please.

_'Hah! Made her beg.' _He thought shortly, though he wasn't that amused or satisfied.

The nurse continued.

"You'll just end up getting sick from bad hygiene. Now, there only going to be males. And really, no body is actually looking at each other."

She looked with a trying look at Envy, who just looked back coldly.

"And I'm sure it would be refreshing." She ended.

Envy continued looking coldly at her.

Then he suddenly smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it would be refreshing." He said.

For a moment the nurse looked almost like she would collapse in relief, but then she remembered Envy were watching and got a hold on her self.

"Wonderful. Now, if you get your towel then I'll get you some clean clothes-"

"You have to give me a towel. Don't have one."  
"Oh... I see. I'll be back soon." And with those words, she left.

Envy got up, leaned to the wall and looked out at his window with bars. He actually didn't have one personal thing in his room. Not even his clothes – though it didn't really count since every body here had some hospital looking clothes on.

Why should he? He hated this place, and he refused to as much as try to make it seem like his home.

Out of the window he saw the garden. There was a little volleyball net, basketball net and some few other things for outdoor activity. Also some bench. There were some flowerbed – no flowers, it were too close to winter. Them there were not that many of, since some of the patients had allergy.

He couldn't see that far, since the forest' trees blocked. The psychological center was in the middle of a big forest, isolated from the rest of the world. However, Envy knew there were a beach and the sea some miles away. If it weren't for the trees, he defenently would be able to see the sea.

Envy hadn't been out since he got here. Nobody trusted him to not make any trouble or try to escape. And nobody wanted to be Envy's 'babysitter' (Envy didn't want them to though).

It was frustrating. Envy used to be out a lot (it was hard to train in the house, without destroying anything). He missed the fresh air and the free space. His room were the total opposite. It was very small.

**--**

Envy moved his eyes to the door, when he heard it open. It was the nurse.

"Everything is ready now, so if you just follow me I'll take you to the bath." She said.

Envy looked a little at her with a non-expression face.

Then he pushed himself from the wall and followed her.

As they walked to the bath, Envy ignored all the looks he got.

People gave him looks for mainly two reasons.

**1: **His reputation.

**2: **His looks. Green spiky hair were still quite unusual. Not to mention Envy's body was something quite different from any others. Really skinny, yet really strong. Strong arms and manly shoulders. But you could slightly sense the quite feminine curve at his waist. Also his legs where slightly feminine.

It didn't bother Envy though. He didn't really care what people thought of him and he liked the way his body had turned out in his teenage years.

Besides Envy's aura shined a boyish attitude and somewhat manly power and confident.

It were only when Envy acted girly he confused people.

But it was funny as hell to confuse people and see their frustration in their eyes.

**--**

Envy and the nurse reached the big bath. The nurse gave Envy his towel and clothes and let him go in to the little undressing room.

Envy started to get his clothes of.

It actually didn't bother him to bath with other people. He weren't one bit unsure on himself or his body.

He just wouldn't let all those annoying humans get it to easy.

_'Humans?' _Envy asked himself, when he noticed how bitterly he had thought the word.

_'Heh, wonder what I see myself as then..."_

Envy walked in to the baths. He looked a little.

It was actually a lots of showers close to each other, which made one big shower.

Envy frowned, when he saw all those naked men – young as old – stood, barely touching each other, under the showers.

Envy noticed the guards in the corner. So they didn't get that much private space.

_'Well... Here goes.' _Envy thought and walked to the raining water, getting into the middle of the crowed. The other males were a little unsure of him, and didn't get in his way. But soon all relaxed. After all, there were guards in every corner.

**--**

Suddenly, all the other male patients ran away from the shower, some of them were screaming. Somebody fell and other stumbled or tripped over them, but they got up quickly to run away.

The guards almost jumped in surprise of the sudden action.

Before they knew of it, all the male patients where gone. Except for one, who was calmly showering in the middle, as if nothing was wrong.

"You know, it's a little uncomfortable – and somewhat pervertedly – to stare at me while I'm taking a bath." Envy said with closed eyes, as he cleaned his hair for soap.

The guards couldn't figure out what had happen, but they were sure it had something to do with the green haired teen. However, they hadn't seen anything and couldn't prove anything.

Some of the guards took of to help with the escaping males. Even if they just ran to their room, they still were naked.

**--**

Envy stepped in to his room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the bed, laid down and stared up at the ceiling, as he did some time before. Then he smiled a sadistically grin.

"She were right. That sure was refreshing."

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm back! Sorry, but I had school and stuff. Made this chapters, 'cause I didn't want Envy to be too smelly xD And I'm not going to tell you what Envy did. I'll let your imagination work for you xD

If you don't understand my view of Envy's looks, then look at this link:

ganimyde. deviantart. com /art/Envy-s-Gender-Traits-Diagram-20205345 (ignore the space. It was all I could do...)

I think it's a pretty good descrption of Envy's (adorable) appearance.

And remeber!

**Reviews are GOOD!**


	9. Day 44, Wednesday

_Day 44, Wednesday._

"Anybody else who wants to share anything? Yes Claire?"

Envy frowned. Just who the hell's idea was it, that he should take part of this?  
Group therapy?

When they first told him, he wanted to laugh. They couldn't be serious!

But of course, God have already had so much fun with screwing Envy's life up. Why not see he for it can take?

When they came to get him, he were ready to fight against them.

He would _not _sit there, and listen on other people whining. He never did himself, because he wouldn't could stand it!

But instead of the nurses and guards, it were Lust and Sloth who stepped in. Envy raised his eyebrows.

Why were they here?

Then the obvious hit him.  
Of course, they were here to bring him to the group therapy. The doctors must have realized that he showed some respect for his sisters – apparently not all of them were complete idiots.

However, Envy lost a lot, almost every, respect he had ever give them when he saw them now.

They should only visit him, not stab him even more in the back than they already had!

After all, who else had give the police permission to sent him to the psychological center?

A smile curled on Envy's lips.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite sisters? I bet your not here for just an normal visit..." He looked a little at them. "And where's my flowers?"

Sloth smiled. Lust just looked at him with her usual calm look.

"Well, well, seems like you finally chose to speak to us." She said.

Envy snorted.

"Pff – Yeah whatever."

"Envy." Sloth speak up.

"We are really here to visit. And then we could follow you to your group therapy they have suggested for you."

Envy glared.

"Don't give me that shit!" He snapped.

"I know the reason – the only reason – you two are here, is because _they_ asked you to escort me to that therapy, since they don't have the guts to do it them self!"

Sloth looked at him with her usual non-expression face. Lust made a almost soundless chuckle, and closed her eyes a little.

"Looks like you haven't lost your attitude yet. Yes Envy, it is right. We've heard of all the trouble you maked." She looked up at him.

"I'm surprised you can be so stubborn."

Envy was about to say something, but Sloth interrupted.

"Envy, you are going to try it. Willingly or not."

He glared.

"No shit..."

There was a long pause. The sisters didn't say anything. This were the longest conversation they have had in this one month and fourteen days. Actually it had been the only one.

Envy could surely figure out why they had came up with idea of group therapy.

_'Because maybe the young teen will be more polite, if he is with other people in the same situation.'_

Envy continued glaring at his sisters, who just looked calmly at him.

And soon after, Envy where sitting on a chair in a circle of people.

Lust and Sloth were defenently not on his top ten list of people he could stand anymore.

The young woman – Claire – had started to talk. Something about her father, and she believed... Oh well, he didn't listen that much. Why should he care?

Envy rested his chin in his hand.  
"Somebody shoot me..." He mumbled.

"Envy? Want to share something with us?" The psychologist asked.

Envy looked up.

"Yes I want."

The psychologist almost lighten up, when he heard how willing Envy was to attend in the meeting.

"Okay, then just let it all out."

_'Well, now you have gived me the permission...' _Envy thought.  
He cleared his throat.

"First of all, you there" He pointed at a older man.

"Eric was it? Whatever. Listen, you don't drive when you're freaking drunk! That kid didn't die because of an accident, he died because you killed him. It were your fault entirely, and you shouldn't be sitting here and trying to get comfort. You should f'cking stay alone and let the shame tear you up, because that is the prize when you murder somebody!"

The man, Eric, had gotten tears in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

Envy didn't let him.

"It wasn't a accident! The world keeps smacking posters and stuff in our heads about the consequences there is, if you drive when you're drunk. You knew, and yet you chose to drive. You chose to kill that kid, and that is why it's murder!"

"Envy..!" The psychologist started, but Envy didn't listened to him.

He turned his attention to the young woman who had just speaked.

"And Claire! Your father didn't love you. He just used you as his toy. Said in other words, you were f'cking abused! And would you please realize that! And you know what? It's even more sick that you enjoyed it! It's f'cking disgusting that you have fell in love in your father! And yes! It IS wrong!"

"Envy, stop-!" The psychologist tried again.

No success.

"And for all of you! You all repulse people! The only reason people are nice to you and say they wanna 'help' you, is not for you! It's for themselves, so they feel good about themselves! And some of you are maybe even here, because people wish get rid of you! You're all lunatics, and people know that!"

Envy continued a little longer.

By now, Envy's words have maked the whole group cry, except for himself and the psychologist.

"**Envy that's enough!"**

"What? You said I should let it all out!"

The psychologist decided to end the therapy and they all got brought back to their rooms.

Envy went over the his window, and looked out.

He felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep in the bed, but he wouldn't.

He couldn't. He must not show them that all this fighting, drugs, snapping, threating and so on, drained him.

Like hell, if he would as much as let them think they were going to win against him.

He turned to one of the corners in the ceiling. At the little camera .

He keep staring at it and at them who were watching him.

* * *

**A/N:** Seems like Envy is getting more and more paranoid, huh?

Remember! Reviewers makes me happy, and effects my updating!


	10. Day 46, Friday

_Day 46, Friday. _

Envy looked at the male psychologist who sat over him, on the other site of the table.

Envy was in handcuffs.

When they had taken them out, Envy had commented how kinky that kind of thing was. Then he had done everything he could to make it almost impossible to give him the handcuffs on. It almost felled like a fight, since both the guards and Envy was starting to really hate each other.

But they meant it was necessary, since Envy pretty much every time had attacked the psychologist who he had to talk with private.

Envy was still looking at the new liar who had taken the others place.

Why didn't they just leave him?

It's was not like they needed these conversations to know that Envy wasn't, what they called, doing any improvement.

The psychologist cleared his throat and looked from his paper to Envy.

_'Heh, couldn't pull out the time anymore, huh?' _Envy thought and putted on an evil smirk.

The psychologist might have been a little nervous, 'cause he played a lot with the pen in his right hand. But else his face where just like the others.

Like white expressionless masks.

Again the psychologist cleared his throat.

"So Envy... How are you doing?"

Envy leaned back in his chair and looked at the older man with his head a little cooked to the side.

Really, that question were just stupid.

When Envy didn't answer, the psychologist continued on his own.

"I guess your pretty tired of being here, right?"

Well, at least he had a little blood circulation in his head.

"We would like to let you outside, but as you behave we can't let you be alone. And you have..." The man searched a little for the right words "... done it quite clear that you not really like any of us."

Good guess.

The man let a hand ran through his short hair.

"If you are interested, then pretty much everybody you have sent on the hospital, have been discharged. Even Dante is starting to re...cov..." The psychologist stopped his words, when he noticed the suddenly dark and murderous look in Envy's eyes.

The older man waited a little to see if the look would disappear from the teens eyes.

It didn't.

"Anyway..." He continued.

"A new guy is coming today. He not a doctor or something. He is just here to help a little and learn about psychologist. We thought he might could take with you outside, so you could get some fresh air? He is above your age. What do you say? Could you be interested?"

Envy was still boiling over Dante being mentioned.

A rather bad move from the psychologist's side. Now it wasn't really possible to get Envy to talk (or rather insult).

Then the words came through the anger.

Getting outside..?

As much as the idea tempted Envy, he still wasn't that sure.

As it sounded, this guy probably would be another of these jerks in some years.

But still... Outside would feel so goood...

Envy didn't show how much the idea was tempting him.

He just put on a smirk and shrugged.

"Maaaybee" He said in a little playful voice.

The older man was so relieved over the murderous glare was gone, the he accidentally let out a sigh.

He tried his best to make it look like it was nothing.

Didn't succeed.

"Well he'll come about a hour or so, and then he will be showed around. You can have a look on him and then decide."

Envy didn't say anything.

He was know looking at the psychologist with a sadistic smile.

Of course the older man didn't want the same thing that happened to all the others overcome him, so he ended the conversation, grabbed the journal and hurried out.

Envy chuckled a little.

And _they_ though they had the control?

They were scared for teen!

The guards came in and took Envy back to his room.

**--**

Two hours later Envy was still in his room.

He knew the guy must have arrived by know.

But he didn't wanted to take a look on him. He really couldn't bee that special.

It was just another idiot. It didn't make any difference if he were on Envy's age.

But Envy have decided to agree and let the guy take him outside.

He needed to get out from this house a little, even if he still was on the same ground.

The nurse said they would come to get him, as soon she had showed the new guy around.

Envy have got a warm jacket and boots, since it soon was winter.

Envy heard voices on the other site of his door.

Seems like they were coming now.

Envy straighted up, so he would be able to catch a good look at the guy as soon as he was in sight.

The door opened.

"And this is Envy Homunculus. I'm sure you can introduce yourself to him and get to know each other a little." The nurse said, and tried to make it seem as normal as possible. She didn't wanted to scare the new guy, since Envy might be more relaxed if he got outside.

Then she noticed something rather strange in both boys' faces.

The new guy had a 'WTF?!' expression in his face, while Envy's eyes had grown big in surprise.

Envy was the first one to speak.

"Pipsqueak?"

"**WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-THE-GUINNESS-BOOK-OF-WORLD-RECORDS'-TINIEST-SHORTY!?**"

* * *

A/N: DU-DU-DUUUUN!! Ha! Didn't see that one coming, did ya? xD

I'm rather proud of this chapter. I've been waiting so loong for right moment to write this... And I felled like today was the day.

REVIEW!!


	11. Day 46, Friday 2

_Day 46, Friday. _

_The new guy had a 'WTF?!' expression in his face, while Envy's eyes had grown big in surprise._

_Envy was the first one to speak._

"_Pipsqueak?"_

"_**WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-THE-GUINNESS-BOOK-OF-WORLD-RECORDS'-TINIEST-SHORTY!?**"_

_**--**_

The nurse looked confused at the two boys.

"You two know each other?"

Envy rolled his eyes, but not as much so it was to noticeable.

Wasn't it obvious?!

Really, wasn't there really anybody who had the slightest essence of a brain?

"Yearh... We know each other from school..." Edward Elric said (in case anybody is that dense, then yes. The new guy is Ed).

"Oh, then this is convenient. I'm sure Envy wants to know how things are at school." The nurse said happily (a little fake maybe?) She looked at Envy with a trying smile.

He just glared at her.

How can somebody be anymore wrong?

Ed couched a little.

"Well... We weren't talking that much with each other in school..."'

"The pipsqueak and his gang was mocking me all day long." Envy said, put up a sad, hurtful face.

As expected, the nurse a medially saw it as a reason why Envy might have gone as he was now, and looked at Ed.

The blond didn't notice. He was busy discussing with the green haired boy.

"What?! That's a lie! It was more likely yo – **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!**"

The nurse looked confused from one to another.

Wasn't she going to say something like; this might not be as good an idea?

But then again, if Ed didn't take Envy out, they would never know if fresh air and some space would make the teen less aggressive...

Therefore she just laughed nervously and start backing away.

"Well, I'm sure you two can handle it on your own now. Mr. Elric, you know how to come you out to the garden, so I'll just see you two later."

"Hey, wait a minute..!" Ed started, but apparently she didn't have a minute.

She was gone pretty quickly.

Ed turned to Envy, who was studying his fingernails.

"I should have known it was you. You are really the one who would be stupid enough to study crap like psychology." He said, not looking up.

Edward growled.

"Wanna get out or not?"

Envy looked up at him with an evil smirk which made Ed rather uncomfortable, but he didn't show it.

Then Envy walked towards him.

_- Shit! He can't actually be thinking to start a fight here?! There's people and cameras everywhere! -_ The blond thought.

He got surprised, when Envy just walked passed him.

"Coming or not?"

**--**

Envy went quiet.  
Even if one of the psychologist's walked by, he wouldn't be able to say anything to them – not even an evil comment.

He just stared up in the gray clouded sky.

_- So much space... So clean air... - _

He took a deep breath, as if it was going to be his last.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold air and the space over his head.

For a moment he was able to imagine he was out in the woods again. Not at some lunatic-home.

Then he felt something. Something that just annoyed him so much in the back of him.

He opened his eyes and turned to Edward.

"What are _you _staring at, pipsqueak?" He said in a little sharp tone.

"Stop calling me pipsqueak!" Ed snapped back

"Answer the damn question. Why are you staring?"

"I'm not staring. Just looking."

"At what?"

"Nothing."

Envy got angry. Another untrue speaking!

"Liar! Your looking at me! 'Cause I'm the lunatic who barely have any human feelings!" Envy said angry.

Ed started to look just as angry as Envy.

"In case you forgotten, I'm here because I have to look for you! Geez, when did you get this paranoid?"

Envy's angry face changed into a dark smirk.

"When do you think, pipsqueak?"

Ed also lost the angry expression in his face.

He didn't say anything, not even a short rant.

When Ed didn't answer, Envy turned around and started to walk around in the little garden.

The garden wasn't big, nor fancy. As mentioned before, some of the patients had allergy.

Ed followed Envy a little from distance.

Not that he had to worry that much. It was only them who were outside, and if Envy decided to try to escape it would easily be noticed by the guards.

Ed thought a little about what he himself would do, if Envy tried to escape.

He had been fighting the wild teen before. The first couple of times, Ed had been no match for Envy.

Then he got a little better, but Envy somehow always won.

They keep their fights for them self. There is a rule about, if you are doing some sort of fighting style, your not allowed to use it out from training.

Ed hated the green haired bastard!

He always mocked Ed with his high! Really, Envy wasn't that tall himself! It was like he had decided he would grow so fast, that he was only some few inches higher than Ed.

But as much as Ed hated to admit it, Envy was a good fighter.

And even though his hobby was taking all his free time, he somehow still was one of the best in school.

Ed looked at Envy.

He noticed that his hate had fated much. Mostly, when he was around Envy, he wished to just beat the crap out of him! (though it was impossible for Ed).

It was like seeing a great enemy falling.

How did all this happen to him?

Envy was ignoring Ed, even though it was pissing him of that Ed was looking out for him.

Really, he just felled like some zoo animal.

But he wouldn't let it ruin this for him.

He had finally gotten out.

Now he had to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

Envy laid himself down at the cold ground and looked in the sky.

Ed raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?"

"Really pipsqueak, what does it look like?"

"Don't call me small!"

Envy didn't gave any respond. He just stared thoughtful in the sky.

Ed watched him.

It was weird to see Envy like this.

Envy always had an evil smirk or expression in his face. If it wasn't that, then it was angry, annoyed, teasing or wicked.

Ed hadn't ever seen Envy like this.

Ed sat down on the ground next to Envy.

"Your drained." He then suddenly stated.

"And what makes you say that?" Envy asked, not looking at Edward.

Ed shrugged.

"Don't know. It just somehow noticeable in the way you move. It's not like it was before..."

"Before I went psycho." Envy finished before Ed.

"Whatever you want to call it."

Now that was a little new for Envy. Whenever he had called himself psycho or lunatic, people got all like; Oh noo Envy, don't think of it like that. You just have some problems-and bla bla bla.

Envy looked at Ed in the corner of his eyes. Ed didn't notice, cause he was looking at the psychological center.

Envy thought of Pride and how much him and Ed's looks were alike.

Envy frowned a little and looked up at the gray sky again.

_- Why does they have to look so much like each other? - _He asked mentally to the sky.

"I knew you would end up here eventually."

"... What?"

Envy raised himself a little on his elbows and stared at the blond. That was also something nobody had said to him yet.

"I've always thought you were too mental."  
Envy stared a little longer at him, before he started to chuckle.

"Heh, really now? So you knew this would happen?"

Ed shrugged.

"Somehow."

Envy chuckled a little again and looked at the sky again.

They went silent a little.

"Why are you even here?" Ed then asked.

Envy looked surprised at Ed.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."  
"Really, how much do you actually listen in school? It would explain a lot-"  
"I've heard a little." Ed interrupted, before Envy could finish.

"But I decided not to listen, when rumors started about you killed a woman..."

Envy smirked at that.

"I wish I had..."

"Well then? Why are you here?"

Envy shrugged.

"I'm not sure anymore. I'm insane, but I don't know why. I have acted violent, but I'm not hallucinating stuff or hearing things." Envy laughed.  
"Really, I should just be in prison."

Then he got a little serious again.

"But I think I'm starting to go insane. The feeling of that people always is watching you, just makes you paranoid, as you noticed earlier."

Ed looked at Envy.

"That's really sad Envy."  
"Shut up. I don't need your pity." Envy growled.

"It's not pity. It is really sad, that you are this stubborn. Really, what are you proving by staying here? Why don't you just do as they want, and get out faster?"

Envy looked angrily at Edward and then they both got on their feet's, as if they was soon going to fight.

They glared madly at each.

Then Envy got out of his fighting possession and walked over to Ed.

Ed didn't move, since it was against his pride back away from anybody!

Envy looked him straight in his eyes, with a cold and hard look.

"You know nothing pipsqueak."

With those words he turned and walked back to the psychological center.

* * *

**A/N:** Dammit! I should have made Envy beat Ed! This is too weird! Ed and Envy together, and they're not killing each other!!

_-looks at word counting -_ Waoow... It's on 1,577 words... NO! 1,668 words! No! 1,672 words! No! It's - ARGH! I give up! xD

REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!!


	12. Day 47, Saturday

_Day 47, Saturday._

Envy was still pissed about the pipsqueak.

Really, that little mite should just mind his own business! But noooooo, he simply just had to go and piss Envy off!

_'It's not pity. It is really sad, that you are this stubborn.' _Like he was the one to talk! That little bean was most known for three things: His skills in science, his temper and his stubbornness

Envy growled at the thought of the pester and glared up at the ceiling.

Again...

**--**

When Envy had walked in the psychological center, some of the patients actually had ran away as soon as they saw him. The anger was just lighting out of him, even though he had walked calmly and didn't show any emotions in the face.

However, Edward seemed either not to notice or else he simply didn't care.

A nurse slowly moved towards them – or more likely towards Ed. For some reason she was avoiding Envy.

The nurse had said the usual things. That she was hoping Ed would come again soon and... stuff.

Envy didn't listen that much. Why should he care?

He didn't stay to say goodbye to the pipsqueak – since he didn't wish the little brat a good bye. He just walked to his room, trying to not seem too angry.

If they began to think that the outside had maked him upset, he might not get out again.

--

As Envy stared up at the ceiling, he started to wonder.

What should he do and think about this situation.

He really wanted to get out again, but he sure as hell didn't want to go with the Elric boy.

But did he have a choice?

It was either the pipsqueak or the nurses.

Both things pissed Envy off, so he considered if he just shouldn't go out at all.

That idea didn't appeal him either.

After a lot of staring at the ceiling, he came to a conclusion.

He had to get out again.

The fresh air gave him more strength to fight back.

To not give up.

Now another problem showed.

How should he make sure they would let him go out again? And who would he could stand to be his 'babysitter'?

Babysitter!

The thought made Envy growl.

Why was it that people thought they had to treat mental people like little kids?

It wouldn't help! If you keep treating a kid like a kid all the way through life, then the child would act like a freaking five year old at the age of forty!

It was the same thing in this place.

How was it going to help people, if they didn't get treated like grownups? How was they going to learn to be more mature about their insanity?

_- That was a side track. Back to the point! - _Envy thought.

Envy took his hand up to his green wild hair, grabbed a handful and pressed it into his palm with his fingers. Then he pulled a little. The lightly pain maked him focus a little.

What was the problem again?  
Oh yearh!

Who did he want to be the 'lunatic keeper' of him?

Nurses – fake smiles, fake words, fake comfort, just fake. Not to mention annoying and stupid as hell.

The pipsqueak – Also annoying as hell. Easy angry. Stupid too, but not as much as the nurses.

And Envy envied him a little. Of course, the little mite had freedom!

Nurses.

Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak.

Nurses.

Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak. Nurses. Pipsqueak.

If it wasn't because he was being watched, Envy would have took his pillow and pressed it to his face. But he was _not_ going to let _them_ see he was frustrated.

He would not allow them to break him!

Envy glared at the ceiling, like it had the answer but didn't want to tell.

Finally Envy came to a decision.

For now, he would go with the pipsqueak.

After all, he wasn't as stupid as the nurses.

He would not try to start a conversation with Envy like this: Do you enjoy being outside, Envy?

As he thought earlier, it was like being treated like a little child!

And there was a little bonus in the miserable decision; Envy could enjoy himself with pissing the pipsqueak off.

Next problem.

How was he going to make them give him the permission to get out?

Should he act nice, so they would think he got better of coming out? The plus side of this was they might later let him go outside alone?

The minus side was Envy really didn't want to be nice to them, not even by acting. And it might have the effect, that they would think they could be around Envy more and take Edward of the 'keeper' job.

Then maybe he should act more angry?  
People could get angry of not being out, and the need of nature made one more grumpy. This was much more appealing.

_- But those idiots aren't smart enough to realize that kind of things! - _

Envy swore, if he ever got the change, he would break down the f'cking ceiling! It was like it was mocking him!

Envy pulled a little harder in his hair.

_- Focus on the problem, idiot! - _

But the problem was simply to complicated!  
What if they tried new things with him? They might do that if he played more nice or more angry. Then they would try new things.

Why?  
Because when somethings changes, people always have to see if they can go farther or in another direction.

And Envy didn't want to act nice.

But if he acted angrier it might have the wrong effect.

What the f'ck should he do?!

_- Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit -_

Envy pulled his hair harder and harder, while he stared madly at the ceiling. If a ceiling could die, then Envy sure as hell wished the faith for this ceiling!

**Knock knock.**

"_What?!_" Envy said angry, since he was rather frustrated now.

The door opened.

"It's time to talk with Doctor Greewold." A nurse said.

Envy was not sure who this Greewold was, but it didn't matter. Envy knew _what_ he was.

A doctor.

A doctor, just like the ones who made him be in this miserable condition.

They sure was good choosing the time of these meetings. It was almost every time Envy was most pissed about them.

"Envy. Come on." The nurse said again.

Envy looked up to give her a mad glare. Then he noticed the guards behind her.

Then that was the reason she was so damn sure about herself.

Envy smiled.

A smile just like theirs. Fake.

"Of course." He said as he got up from bed and followed them.

**--**

A little while after, Envy was being pushed down the floor. Getting an injection.

One out of those he got oh so many times lately. Envy got so many, that he found them countless.

His eyes got heavy and things got blurred.

He focused on some few things.

The blood from nosebleed on the floor...

The nurse who was supporting the doctor.

And the doctor himself, with his face distorted in pain and his arm twisted in an wrong way.

And then it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Envy... Looks like it's just getting worse and worse...

Remember to review!  
I need it!  
I'm in a lot of pain right now! xD


	13. Day 48, Tuesday

_Day 48, Tuesday._

When Envy woke up it was still dark outside.

And he felled terrible.

First he felt somehow anxious. His heart beat was fast and he could feel cold sweat down his back. It was weird, since he didn't have anything to be scared of. Maybe he had a nightmare he just didn't remember?

After some waken moments he started to feel restless. He passed around in his little room, felt like doing something, but what could he possibly do? He couldn't even torture some of the nurses or doctors, 'cause it was still night!

Then he felt oddly concerned. What if he didn't get outside again? What if he never got out of this place? What if the doctors didn't give up? What if he broke down here, in front of them?

All those thoughts made him depressed.

He was still passing around.

This went on for the rest of the late night.

Through the night Envy also got angry at all those he knew. Angry for what they had done to him. How they had back stabbed him.

The sun hadn't risen up yet. Maybe it actually was already morning? It was hard to tell, since it was soon winter.

Envy glared up at the surveillance camera, for about the thousand time, thinking about who was watching him.

**Knock knock**

Envy's heart jumped. He stared at the door. The heart started to beat faster and faster.

_-Easy, easy, relax, relax –_ He thought to himself, trying to calm himself.

The door opened, and in step a nurse.

"Hello Envy. Time for your medicine." She said with a smile, trying to sound cheerful. Obviously she felt rather confident and safe with those guards behind the door. Envy knew they were hiding there from earlier experience.

That really pissed him off. More than normally.

He gave her the most murderous look. Not the usual evil, wicked or cold look. This was just screaming that he wanted to stab her with a rusted spoon, just so it would hurt much more!

That maked her smiles fade and her face got a tone paler.

 "I don't want your f'cking medicine" Envy said in a cold voice, which was about to turn into an angry and treating tone.

"In fact, it's more likely you who need medicine! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Envy took some steeps towards them.

"Envy, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." The nurse said. Envy didn't seem to hear her.

"What makes you think you can lock up people, isolating from the outside? How on earth can you actually believe it's helping anybody?!" He got closer and closer to her.

"Envy, please stay back." She said trying to sound confident, but the fear was still there.

"You should all go to hell." Envy growled.

"Envy! Stay away!"

And then, as if her yelling was a command, the guards jumped in, forcing Envy down to the floor.

"I'm not doing anything!! I'm not even touching her!" Envy yelled and kicked the on of the men in the stomach, making him almost flew a while in the air. Envy was glad to see he hadn't lost all his strength, despite the long weeks without training.

The other man tried to grab both Envy arms so he could lock him up. Didn't succeed.

But then the other guard came back to another round. Now they had Envy.

He got a injection.

He felt how he lost focus, but it didn't feel weird any longer. He was starting to get used to it.

"Help me give him his medicine while he's unconscious. And ad five grams more He is…"

More didn't Envy hear, before it all went black. Again.

* * *

**A/N:** Long time since I updated.. But there's a reason!! My computer has gone death! O_O This is my sister computer. I'm sorry, but I'll do my best :D  
Oh, and I have maked a poll on my profile. Please go in and vote, 'cause it would really help me.  
And remember...

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Day 60, Sunday 1

_Day 60, Sunday_

Envy sat on his bed. He stared into the wall. The last days he had hafted some rather… weird experiences. He sometimes woke up en the middle of the night, where he either felt angry, paranoid, restless or else his hard beated hard, as if something was scaring the crap out of him.

In those moments, Envy never realized that there was nothing to be scared or angry about. It was only after he felt normal again, that he could see that this was strange.

Envy rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

What was wrong with him? Was he sick?

Envy continued staring into the wall.

Ed had come from time to time and took Envy outside, as Envy's new babysitter.

Envy sighed.

But he didn't enjoy it so much anymore. It was like; it wasn't what he needed anymore.

Envy stood up from the bed and started to walk back and forth in the small room, until he stopped at the window. Again, he started to feel restless.

Soon he got angry.

Why the hell did he have to stay in this place?! They couldn't force him like that! He hadn't maked any contract with those idiots or such!

_-__Ooh, not you, but Sloth and Lust sure did. –_

Envy growled.

And people said that family always would be there for you, loving you no matter what.

Envy smirked as he let his forehead rest at the window bars and closed his eyes.

Who had made that rule anyway? As a difference to a friend, you don't choose to care for your family. Noo, you must love your family, or else you're just an emotionless freak.

He snorted. What an idiotic rule…

Envy opened his eyes and looked at his reflection behind the bars.

He didn't know if it was something the window did, but his skin looked – if it was even possible – even paler than usual. And the area around his eyes was dark. Really dark. Not just 'I-haven't-gotten-enough-sleep-dark' but really dark gray.

He cocked his head a little.

Well… At least he hadn't changed _that_ much.

So his skin was a different color, and his eyes didn't look like they were as open as normally.

He still looked somewhat himself.

A knock on the door. Envy didn't bother to answer.

"Envy, Mr. Elric is here to take you outside again." A voice said. Envy frowned. The words just didn't seem right. It sounded like he had a brain problem, and had to get things told in pieces.

"Fine… I'm coming…" He said, just loud enough so she could hear it through the closed door.

Envy sighed and took on the warm jacket he had been given and some boots.

He walked out his room, scanned the big hallway until his eyes found Ed.

At first he didn't recognize the midget, since his hair wasn't in a ponytail or such. It was just down.

_-Well, that's something different…-_ Envy smirked evilly.

_-At least I can tease him, and make him think that he look like a girl.-_ Then he realized he would be the last one to tease other with long hair style.

_-Hmf. That's just not fair.-_

Envy sighed. It was a bit sad that the only thing he could look forward to, was trying to thick of the pipsqueak.

Envy walked over to him.  
"Should we get going?" He muttered.

Ed just nodded.

As they walked outside, Envy noticed he wasn't the only one who acted different. The pipsqueak was unusually quite, his movements – who usually was wild and a little out of control at times – were strangely careful. And seemed somehow… nice?

In the end, Envy couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey pipsqueak, what's your problem? Have your girlfriend dumped you or something? 'Cause you can blame her for that." Envy asked. Even if Ed didn't have a girlfriend, some of the words would sure make him explode.

But he didn't.

He just smiled innocently and said "No, there's no problem, thank you."

Envy's eyes grew big.

What… the… f'ck?

Not even a short rant?! He was smiling?! And acting nice towards Envy?!  
Something was too wrong.

Edward looked slightly confused about Envy's look on his face.

"What's wrong?"  
"You tell me!"  
Edward looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?"  
"You just don't seem like yourself. And you're nice to me?! I told you, I don't need your pity!"

Ed stayed with the clueless look on his face for some seconds. Then he smiled again (the smile was somewhat freaking Envy out, because this just wasn't a smile Edward Elric wore).

"You're right. I'm not quite myself."  
"You don't say." Envy muttered as a reply.

"So what's going on?"

"Uhm…" Ed moved a hand to his neck, letting it hanging there a little and looked down in the ground. "How should I say this…?" He said quietly.

"Just say as it is already." Envy said a little impatience. Both because the whole thing was freaking him out, and because his life have gone so pointless that the pipsqueaks problems was the most interesting thing right now.

Edward looked up at Envy. Again, with that friendly smile on his face.

"I'm not Edward… I'm… Uhm… Pride."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun-dun-duuun! xD  
Well... That's all I had to say. Short, but meaningful, aye?

Remember to review, or I wont fell like updating! (Yes, I'm starting to to bee greedy and jealous of all the other stories with 200 reviews xD)

I didn't mean that. I'm actually glad that some few people wanna read my stories._ -sniff-_ It makes me fell so loved...


	15. Day 60, Sunday 2

_Day 60, Sunday (2)  
_

Envy did not move out of place. His brain had gone completely blank.  
Pride ..?  
Then the emotions came. A happy feeling to finally meet the boy, but during the first feeling was a more bitter one.

Why would Pride be here? He lived way too far away.  
What if Pride was Ed? What if Ed and all the others had it all planned from the outset, and just tried to screw up Envy's head?

What if Pride had never been to? What if it – from the very beginning – had been Edward?

The idea of Pride - the only creature Envy had really care about - did not exist was unbearable. But he couldn't show weakness in front of Edward. Not in front of any of them!

"Envy?" The voice snapped Envy out of his paranoid thoughts, and he stared at the confused Pride.

'_Please, let it be him.'_ A thought begged inside Envy. But the thought were crushed down by another.

'_Don't be stupid. Pride is living too far away, for he would be here. And you never told him where you were detained. And he showed up __after__ Edward came here. Coincidence? Hardly! Realize it, Pride has never existed.'_

Envy bed his teeth hard together. The last thought was right. Pride had never been really.  
"Envy..?" The false Pride asked again.  
Envy still not replied. He had it as though he would soon collapse or laugh in madness. Why should it be so unfair? Why was he not to live his miserable life, with the knowledge that at least one person was caring about him?

"Why…" Started Envy, but couldn't finish the sentence. 'Why did they do this to him?'  
"I know I shouldn't be here, but I was really worried about you. I still am. I didn't know what happened or what they did to you. So I went up here and said that I would stay with my cousins for a while. I knew that you had been in class with Edward, so I asked him if he knew where I could find you and he said that he..."

The blonde boy spoke quickly, perhaps he was nervous? But it didn't matter because Envy was not really listening. He felt like a heavy stone was lifted from his chest. Pride was real, he was here and he cared for Envy, like the one worried family member Envy didn't have.

The blond had stopped talking. He looked at Envy with a slightly nervous look.

"Are you ... Angry?"

That was Pride. Always concerned about Envy had been angry with him, always asking for forgiveness, even if it should be Envy. Envy had not even said a complete sentence to the person who had travelled throughout the long road just to see Envy. His name really was ironic.

Envy began to laugh. Laughed because Pride was so nervous and worried. Laughed because his thoughts were so paranoid. He laughed because he was relieved that Pride really existed.

Pride got a little surprised about Envy's sudden laugh burst. Did Envy laugh at him?  
Pride just smiled his I-do-not-know-better-and-I-accept-it-smile.

Envy noticed it, stopped laughing and smiled. A smile he hadn't worn since he came to this place. A real smile.

"So Edward is your cousin?" He asked.  
"You couldn't tell?" This made Envy chuckle, because Pride didn't ask in a sarcastic tone, it was a truly question. Pride looked a little confused but just smiled again. Envy looked at him again. It was unbelievable. He was really here. And he did not feel offended by Envy, he didn't turn to go, he stayed.

"I'm happy to finally meet you." Envy said.

"I'm happy to meet you too."  
There was a pause filled with silence, while they just walked a little and looked at each other As two siblings who had met for the first time. Pride stopped behind some trees. Envy also stopped and looked questionly at him, before he realized that Pride must be about to ask some of his many and well known question. Envy had never thought that he would miss them so much.

"How… How are you?" Pride asked cautiously, because he really burned to know how Envy had been.

"Oh you know, talked to some people, been insulated, and sent a few people in to the hospital ..." Envy began to list up. Pride got one more worry facial expressions. Envy smirked.  
"Its insanity, you don't have to understand." _'Nobody does anyway.'_ He could not help to think bitterly.

"Does anybody?"  
Envy got surprised by the question. Could Pride read minds?  
"No." He answered. "Nobody does, and they don't try. There is no one who really is trying to listen to what you say!" While Envy spoke, his tone got angrier.

"They think it can all be fixed with medicine and 'oh-so-wise' long conversations, they think the problem will disappear if they are hiding people away long enough! I've done everything to prove to them wrong! I have sent more than half of the staff to the hospital! And yet they continue! They're not trying to help you, but to break you! They're trying to make you crazy, so they know that they are right! So they have the right to fill one with their stupid medicines! And-! " Envy ended his long angry speech, when he saw that Pride had bowed his head so his bang hide his face. Envy bed in the tongue. Had he done Pride uncomfortable with his anger?

"Pride?" He asked careful.

And almost got a heart attack when he suddenly felt something wrap around him and press into him.

Pride was hugging him.

Envy was frozen in shock. Why did he-

"I'm so sorry…" Pride then mumbled, as if Envy had lost someone dear to him. The word didn't mean that much, but they hit Envy and almost made him shake. He knew that Pride truly cared. It was not fake, it was not his job, it was not because he wanted to fell good about himself or be popular in school.

A hug.

It wasn't something Envy had gotten for years. And to Envy, this hug was almost like a mother who cradles you when you had a nightmare and brush you over your hair and whispers that there's nothing to be afraid of.

Slowly Envy wrapped his own arms around Pride and let his face hide down in Pride's shoulder.

It was not for hiding tears – since Envy never cried – but it was for hiding from the world. The world that caused him so much pain.

Just a few moments of safety.

It wasn't too much to ask about, was it?

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! I'm trying so hard! This is brotherly love, understand?!! I just figured out, that Envy would snap if the pain continued. And I havn't decided if I want him to snap! So I send Pride in to rescue, and give me some time xD And Pride is hugging him, because he is Pride! Little little Pride, who doesn't know how un-macho it is to most of the people to hug (don't blame you Pride, that unwritten rule is stupid. Why must men only shake hands?!)

And the update... Well, blame school!!


	16. Day 62, Tuesday

_Day 62, Tuesday._

Envy sat on his bed and stared up at the corner of the ceiling. At the small, almost imperceptibly, camera. Envy hated the idea of someone who sat and watched him, just waiting for him to collapse or show a kind of feeling. It was a pleasure he refused to give them. That's why he just sat and stared into the camera. If they had to stare at him, he would stare back.

And he knew they were aware of it. They never confronted with it though.

_'Probably because they are well aware of how wrong it is.'_ Envy thought bitterly.

He kept sitting like that, for God knows how long. It wasn't like he had – or was allowed – to do anything else.

He then made a big mistake: He let his thoughts wander, and was hit by a fresh memory for two days ago. It prompted him to frown, one of the few expressions of emotion he showed these days. But he made it disappear before it could reach to be remarkable. But in the head, he was still bothered.

As said, the memory was still fresh in his mind and it gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and taste in the mouth.

_Day 60, Sunday._  
_As Envy and Pride headed back to the psychiatric center, Envy told him how important it was that he behaved as Edward Elric.  
"Remember I hate his guts and he hates mine. And never tell them that I know you." Envy said and Pride just nodded, if not with a little wondering look in his eyes. But the play was required to avoid discovering who 'Ed' was in fact. Envy did not know how low those people would sink - even if he could imagine that it could be very low - but he couldn't allow them to use Pride against him. As for example, to let Pride participate in the talks between Envy and psychologists and doctors, so he would behave properly. Or even worse, make Pride be the person Envy should talk to, just with some established replies from the doctors.  
"Let them not even have the slightest belief that I have a friend like you." Envy continued, even more eager to make this play succeed. Prides face lightened up in one of his smile. Envy lifted questioning on the eyebrows.  
"So I am really your friend?"  
Where did that come from? Oooh ...  
Envy barely smiled, but Pride noticed it. An easy drawing in the corners of the mouth. Nobody else would have noticed it, but Pride did.  
"What do you think, fool? You're my only friend." Envy said. Harsh words, but Pride could well see the meaning behind them. He was Envy's friend._

_Envy could slightly see that Pride had seen through his harsh words and attitude (as he always did), and wondered again if Pride really was mind reader.  
They reached the door.  
"One more thing; for everything in the world, go as soon as you can. Do not be a second longer, just go." Envy said. Pride looked confused, because he could hear the slight desperate tone in Envy's words._

_They went it and it went good, even though Pride weren't the best actor. It was just his face expression. It was too mild. One of the nurses even asked if anything was wrong. Pride replied that everything was fine, he was just a little tired today. Envy could not help but note what a good and classic excuse it was. Being a little tired at a given time seemed like a good excuse to everything._

'I wonder what would have happened if I had just said to begin with; that I just had been a little tired that day?'_ Envy thought to himself._

_He went away from Pride – aka Edward – right away, as he always did._

_He then spotted one of the male nurses who went towards him, with two guards' right after him. Envy bit his teeth hard together and looked a little to 'Ed' (he made sure that it was not obvious, so it didn't seem as if he were looking for an escape or something)._

'Come on Pride. Leave.'_ Envy begged inside himself. And, to a big surprise to Envy, his prayers were actually heard and Pride left. He disappeared out of the door, just as the nurse and his 'gang' reached Envy._

_Before the male nurse ever came to say something, Envy stood in a fight position and sent them a fairly angrily glance, but strangely enough, he felt that anger was not as strong as it used to._

_"I do not want anything, thank you." Envy said the coldly._

_"You know very well that you have no choice, Envy." The nurse sighed. "Is it really necessary to go through this every time?" Envy did not respond._

_They were only two men, three if the nurse attended. Envy could easily take them down. But when guards went to him, he was surprised by the lack of control and the weakness in his body. It did that the guards easily got him pushed to the ground, but then Envy putted himself together. With a scowl he kicked one of them away with a solid kick in the chest and was going to beat the second straight in face when he felt a plug in his arm. Envy turned his head and then watched the guard pull away with an empty injection needle in his hand. Was he insane? (Hehe, ironic). Envy had indeed still been on the move and the needle could easily have hit wrong. And although it was not the case, Envy would still get a sore area and bruise._

_'Looks to hatred final are mutual ...' Envy thought tired, as he lost more and more of his consciousness._

_He heard voices murmur around him. They talked about something with the word medicines involved, but Envy didn't listen. His eyes started to roll. His vision was moving around in space. On the frightened patients and nurses who grimaced. And then he saw what he hoped at least to see._

_Pride who stood in the doorway. Envy failed to see his facial expression; he had only just noted that it really was Pride, and then he lost consciousness._

_'I'm so sorry Pride. I'm so sorry that you saw it…'_ Envy thought with great pain inside him.

It was unbearable, that the one person Envy cared about saw how low he had gone. The one person who had showed respect that didn't came of fear. Envy must have looked so pitiful. For the first time in a long while, Envy felt ashamed. Why couldn't Pride just have left? Why did he had to come back and see what lunatic Envy had become?  
Envy glared in the camera. It was their fault. It was their entire entire fault.

Envy was suddenly aware of the cold sweat that ran down his spin and that he shook slightly. Envy tensed a little, but the worry didn't show in his face. What was happening to him? Why was he feeling so weak now?

**Knock knock.**  
"Envy, it's time for your medicine."

Boy, they always just picked the _right_ time, didn't they?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was just more of flashback, wasn't it? Poor poor Envy... (Sorry for short chapters, but you guys now me. Too long chapters make people eyes tired).

Long time no see. Blame school! They've taken all my my time and my passion from writing. BUT THEN! Somebody (RikaNipah) favorited my story yesterday, and my want to write this story bloomed up! Thanks to her and everybody else who have favored my story.

Also great thank to:**  
Dusky - Who made the awesome story 'Spiteful Homunculus' and gave me happy and exciting reviews!  
**

**Burakku's Shadow - Who gave me lovely and long reviews, where she wrote what she liked about the chapters.  
**

**YukinoKara - Who always gave me good reviews and whished me luck for later chapters (which I needed, so thank you very much!)  
**

**KatrinaEagle - Who was the first one to review my story, and kept doing it.  
**

**Arden Anam - Who gave me reviews that expressed what she liked about the story  
**

**ShabalbaIggy - "I love the story, and it is very enjoyable." Thank you very much! That's a review we love! (all of you wrote similar things xD)**

And thank you for being so patience with my grammar. I know it sucks, but english isn't my first language and I'm sometimes in a bit hurry so I don't check it through.

I could say "I love you all" but I think love is a to much misused word - so it hate to - and they have lost their meaning because of it. But I really like you all for backing my story up.

Now I'll go watch Zorro!


	17. Day 70, Wednesday

_Day 70, Wednesday_

--

_The nurse knocked on the door. There was no respond. She opened the door and peeked in. Yes, Envy was lying on his bed as usual. She opened the door fully._

_"Envy, Mr. Elric is here to take you outside today."_

_"Envy?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Yes fucking no! Leave me alone!"_

----

Envy could not hide it longer; he was becoming weak. He was physically and mentally impaired. He was so tired and he had lost much weight. He was already pretty thin, but now his ribs stuck exaggerated out and you could almost see his guts behind the stomach appearances.  
But it was not because he was starving himself, oh no, it was because he hungered for something else. He had no need or desire for food anymore.

Nothing really meant anything anymore. The clear sky and fresh air outside, he didn't want it anymore.

_'I just want to die ...'  
'No! There's no fucking way I want to die! I'm not one of those pathetic people, who can only feel sorry for themselves and only want to die! I want to live! I-! I… ' _

Envy stopped his thoughts there. What would he? What should he live for? Just to be alive? But why be alive when you are living in hell?

Maybe he should live for Pride?

Envy snorted at the thought and rolled over to the side, with his back against the surveillance camera. That was stupid to think of it that way; he didn't mean _that_ much to Pride – they hadn't even been able to hold any sort of contact to each other. Pride had surely forgotten about Envy, and only thought of him now as a weird experience he could tell his children about. Envy could just imagine the words; _"And that is why it's very important to know exactly who you're chatting with on the internet. You don't know what kind of freaks you're writing with."_

And even if Envy meant something to Pride, then the boy would just move on when Envy was gone.

-

Envy could feel how his body started to feel restless. And not just normal restless, as if you want to move a little. No, restless as in; I've just eaten a lot of sugar and I want to bounce around, but can't because I'm tied up to a freaking chair!

Envy frowned and growled. Lately he became restless like that very often. He went from moody to furious.

Why the hell was he like this?!

Why the hell did he have to stay here?!

And why _the fuck_ did they have to watch over him _every fucking_ second with that camera?!

Envy jumped out of the bed. They wanted him to show his deepest emotions more? Fine! Then he would. And who knows, maybe he would actually get out for it?

Envy opened his door with an aggressive pull. He could just imagine how they panicked behind the cameras_. 'Envy is going out of his room, and he looks angry. Call security just for safety.'_ But it didn't matter anymore. They could do what they wanted, so why shouldn't Envy could do that too? He was just as much human as they were.

Envy marched out in the great hall, straight forward one of the male nurses.

"Envy, wha-"

The nurse didn't get to say anything more, before Envy had knocked him to the floor. Before the man could get on his feet again or even realize what had just happened, Envy grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him up.

"I fucking hate you all." He said and the other fist smashed in the nurse's face. Envy could slightly feel under his knuckles how the nose got knocked out of place and the nurse made a sound between a scream and a groan.

Then, before Envy could finish what he had started, he got pulled away. Hands were trying to put his arms in a lock, but Envy resisted. The anger had given him the strength he hadn't felt for weeks.

"Envy, calm down!"  
More hands were holding around him, scratching his skin by accident and tried to pull him down to the floor. Envy kicked blindly out and hit somebody's hip.

"Let go of me! Don't fucking touch me!" He roared and returned the scratching. He could feel how his nails dug down into other people's flesh and tore the skin apart

"Envy, please calm down!" "Someone, get the cannula!"

After a few minutes struggle, Envy lost his strength and they pressed him down in the floor.

_Pressed him down._

_Hold him down._

_Drugged him again._

_And again. And again._

_Again. Again. Again. Again!_

_And as always, his vision got black._

'_If just I didn't woke up again…'_

* * *

**A/N:** !! Update! Finally! I'm so sorry, but I got a big writers block, and then came school! But here it is and the next chapter will come in a short time, since I now know what's going to happen!

This is just something to warm up on the next couple of chapters.

**+Thanks to all who reads my story, I'm trying to get my gramma better for you guys! Thank you everybody!**+


	18. Day 82, Monday

_Day 82, Monday._

Lust and Sloth had come to visit their brother.

They hadn't visited him many times, since the psychiatric center was so far away. And Envy had never exactly been welcoming He would just be sitting and waits for them to leave again. In the meantime he would entertain himself by insulting them or speak sarcastic to them.

They stood in the hallway and waited for a nurse to lead them to the room, where they would be meeting Envy.

Sloth moved her eyes to the other end of the hall. "That boy over there… Isn't that Edward Elric?" Lust shrugged.

"Who?"

"You know; the boy who took Envy outside to get som fresh air and watched him." Lust turned her gaze over to the boy with the golden hair, who was walking towards them while he pushed a rolling table forward. On the table there was different sort of medicine and some journals on a shelf.  
"Oh yes, him."

As Edward came closer, he noticed the two young women's gaze and he felt a little uncomfortable. When he was about to pass them he stopped and looked at them. "Excuse me; can I help you with something?" He asked. Sloth smiled. "You're Edward Elric, right?" "Yeah?" "I am Sloth and this is Lust. We're Envy's sisters." Edward stiffened a little. "Oh…" He hoped that Envy hadn't made the sisters hate him, and now they wanted to take revenge over him for their brother. It could happen! After all, they were related with Envy! But they didn't.

Sloth smiled kindly. "I wanna thank you for taking Envy outside, when no one else could. It is rather important to him."

"Well…" Edward shrugged. "I haven't seen him that much lately. He doesn't really want to come out anymore." Lust frowned a little on her eyebrows. "That's odd…"

"Are you going to see Envy now?" Edward asked. Sloth smiled kindly again. "Yes."

"Well… Uhm… If I see you afterwards, could you then tell me how he is?" Edward asked. Lust tilted her head. "Why are you concerned?" She asked.

"I just am." Edward responded, but it wasn't true. It wasn't him who was concerned, it was Pride.

"We will tell you." Sloth assured him. Edward thanked them and then a nurse appeared to lead Sloth and Lust to Envy.

---

Envy was just sitting quietly on his chair and looked forward.

He looked like a mess. His green and once spiky hair was hanging around him and had lost all its volume. His pure and white skin was now more grey than white. His eyes were absent and tired, with big bags under the eyes. And what was even more shocking; a psychologist was sitting right next to him and Envy had not even tried to beat him.

The psychologist smiled kindly to them.  
"I'm surprised. I did not think Envy would let any of you come so close to him, unless he would try to harm you." Lust pointed out.

The psychologist had still his smile plastered on his face.  
"Yes, it has been a little difficult for Envy to get used to his surroundings." The man said and made possible the biggest understatement of the year. But then again, it was his job to make his work look as professionally as possible.  
"But now Envy started to accept our help, even though it is a difficult time he is meeting."

Lust looked at his brother with investigating eyes. "Envy?" She got no reply. Envy just stared empty out in the room.  
Lust and Sloth looked concerned at their brother. Of course, Envy had always been one of a plague and their relationship had never been optimal, but they were still family. And they cared about him.

The psychologist saw their anxious eyes, and hastened to send them a reassuring and better-knowing smile.

"Right now, it will go much down hill, but then it will only go upwards. Envy's condition is much better now than it was before. He is behaving exemplary and is no longer violent." The psychologist smiled and laid a hand on Envy's shoulder, and to Lust and Sloth surprise Envy didn't turn around to break the man's arm. He didn't even flinch.

"But there is much running around in his head, so he's not so attentive. It is also very difficult for him when he is only a teenager. His hormones affect him a little and he is, after all, not fully developed yet." The psychologist patted Envy on the shoulder and removed the hand again with a smile.

"But as I said, it has to go down before it can go up again. He will soon feel better."

---

_'It's breaking me...'_

_'I have ruined it. I've showed them weakness, and now they have me…'_

_'How pathetic.'_

_'I wanna go back to the room. I wanna be alone.'_

_'Lust and Sloth, go away.'_

_'Don't look at me.'_

_'I don't want to be here.' _

"..better now than it was before. He is behaving exemplary and is no longer violent." The psychologist smiled and laid a hand on Envy's shoulder.

_'Asshole! Don't touch me! Get your hands off me!'_

_'I'm broken…'_

_I don't want to live anymore.'_

_'I am pathetic.'_

_'Go away! Don't look at me!'_

_'Fucking psychologist.' _

_'Fucking doctors.'_

_'Fucking nurses.'_

_'Fucking humans'. _

_'Fucking world.' _

_'…'_

_'I just want to die.'_

---

"Oh, hello Edward." The nurse said with a kind smile. She liked Edward; he was an intelligent boy and the only one who seemed to could somewhat 'control' Envy, back when Envy was much more violent.

"Uhm… Hello Miss." The boy said and seemed much more nervous and shy than usual. Normally he didn't seem to have those emotions. The nurse laughed.  
"Edward, I thought I told you to call me Sarah."  
"Sorry, I forgot." The golden haired boy hurried said. The nurse wondered what was wrong with him.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked. Edward looked awkward and a little confused. How strange. "Well… I wanted to know if I could see Envy. I haven't seen him for a long time, and I just want to see how he his. I got told that he is better now."

Sarah looked thoughtful. "Yeah, you've heard right. Envy is much calmer now. But I don't know, he already got one visit today." She looked at Edward again, who just looked patiently at Sarah. "Are you all right Edward? You seem a little different today."  
"Oh. Yes, I'm fine thank you." The boy quickly said. The nurse didn't quite believe him, but let it pass.

"I believe you could see him shortly. After all, since you're helping us here, then it won't be that much of a visit." She smiled kindly at him. "Let's say you were going to check on him."  
Edward smiled kindly. It seemed somehow different. It was just so… childish and innocent.  
"Thank you Mi… Sarah."

---

Edward, or should we say Pride, opened the door slowly and stepped in. One hour after Envy's sisters had left; Edward and Pride had switched places, so Pride would get a chance to see his friend.

Envy was sitting on the edge of his bed and stared down on his hands in his lap.

"Envy?" Pride said slowly and closed the door. The older boy didn't respond. Pride walked hesitating closer to the green haired one.

"Envy, are you all right?" The blonde asked nervously, as he stood right beside Envy.

Envy closed his eyes and opened them again slowly.

Then, without moving his eyes up to meet Pride's gaze, he took Pride's one hand in his and started to study the fingers.

"It's weird, don't you think?" Envy spoke in a whispering tone.

"That when you don't stand up for yourself and fight for you right as a human… Then you're healthy and not ill…" A faint smirk showed on Envy's lips, but it wasn't as his usual ones. It was not sarcastic or cruel; it was just weak and nothing.

Pride just stared at Envy, who still didn't look up at Pride.

"Did you know that it's 'that' that's wrong with? Because I was too stocked up and I refused to believe that I had done something wrong." Envy turned Prides hand to study his palm. "Because I was fighting against them and fought for myself. Fought for the one I am."

A short silence.

"Or was." He then corrected.

Pride felt like he soon would start to shake. What was this? This wasn't Envy. This was a sick person who needed help. What had they done to him? Hadn't they said that he was all right now? Why would they say that kind of thing?

And those things Envy said was too bizarre. But was it true?

Envy let go of Pride's hand and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to see you anymore Pride."

The words hit Pride as a hammer and hurt just as much.

"But…"

"I don't want you pity or your support." Envy lay down and rolled to the side, with his back against Pride.

"Forget about me and leave me alone."

Pride looked at Envy a little. Then he decided to do as Envy said and whished. Then he walked out, without even as much as have seen Envy in the face. But maybe it was a good thing. After all, Pride might not had been able to bear the sight of those defeated eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** -sniff- Poor Envy, I'm so sorry...

I give you this chapter as a apologize for the loong waiting.


	19. Day 84, Wednesday

_"Please Edward-"  
"No! There's nothing to do. It is his own fault for being in such a mess!" Edward snapped back at Pride. The boy had been bugging him ever since they left the hospital and Envy. Sure, it might be sad what was happening with Envy, but the doctors and psychologist said it would soon go uphill, and Edward trusted them. They knew better than him and Pride. And they definitely knew better than some wild teen, with too much ego!_

_"But there's something wrong. I think he is sick." Pride said, with a worried look on his face, maybe a little anxious. Edward sighed. Even though Pride looked like him the most, he sometimes seemed so innocent like Al. At least Al weren't so naive.  
"That bastard has always been sick."_

_"Please, don't talk about him like that." Pride said with a hurtful face. Ow, it hurt to just look at him!  
"Brother, if you just asked the doctors what's wrong-"  
"Oh no, don't you dare to start too, Al!"_

_

* * *

_

_Day 84, Wednesday._

Edward walked down the hall with a box, filled with papers. It was journals that one of the doctors had been keeping on his office. But now where the patients were signed out, she wanted them to join the rest of the journals. So, when Edward had walked by, he had asked him to take the box to the little room, where they kept pretty much all the journals. Edward said yes; he couldn't say no, right?

He eventually reached the little room, and after a little fumble with the keys, he stepped inside. Behind him, the heavy door closed.

He shuttered a little as he stepped further into the room. It was dark and only a lamp was keeping the room from complete darkness. Edward looked a little on the lamp. It was a pretty poor lamp. He frowned. One would think that an expensive and professional hospital would have better lamps.

Edward shrugged it off and went over to the shelf, where all the 'closed cases' – as the workers liked to call it – was being placed. He found a free spot and pushed the box in place. He was about to walk out again, but stopped in front of the door.

_"But there's something wrong. I think he is sick."_

He stood like that for two minutes. Then he sighed. Damn Pride and his hurtful face.

After checking after cameras, but found nothing (again, a little odd), he went over to the shelves. They all had big letters over them. He grabbed a chair and checked the shelves with the letter 'H'.

_'Homunculus. Homunculus.'_

Hollien. Nope. He looked further in to the files.

Homarien. Okay, getting closer. Come on. _'Homunculus.'_

Honricke. Whoops, too far.

Edward flipped back through the journals and frowned. There was no journal on a _'Homunculus'_

Edward narrowed his eyes. There had to be a journal on Envy! Why go all through this trouble with him, without keeping a journal?

Edward grabbed the chair again and moved it a little to the side, to the shelves with 'E'. After a little searching, he found Envy's journal. He wondered for a moment why it was under E and not H, but didn't think further about it. Edward looked it through and got paler and paler.

.

Envy was lying in his bed, just staring up in the ceiling with a blank look on his face. A blank look that had followed him for some days now.

He didn't move at all. He didn't shift, or rolled out of the bed to sit up and stare with hateful eyes at the camera. Those who were keeping an eye on the green haired teen were relieved. It wasn't like Envy was the only one who stared up at the cameras, but the other patient usually stopped after three days. Envy had been doing it everyday he had been in the hospital, and it had started to get creepy.

But now he was still and it was nice to be able to relax a little, not fearing that the sin suddenly would jump up from his bed and go out of his room to torture the first poor victim he laid eyes on. Though, now _that_ had also started to get creepy. The last couple of days, the usually wild teen hadn't done any movement, unless a nurse or doctor was making him to do so.

Therefore, they didn't quit now how to react, when Envy suddenly shoot up from his lying position and sat up. All they did now, was that they should report it medially (they knew it was weird to watch over a patient so intensely, but it was not their job to ask questions).

.

Envy felt like he was waking up from a sleep, after being awake for three days and then only have gotten one hour of sleeping. But something told him he had to wake up, fast.

A thought started to form in his head. It was getting closer and he needed that thought. It was like a key, to start a car that had been out in way to cold weather. Come on. Come on…

_'It's about thirty times I miss training'._

Envy blinked. Thirty was a lot. He must have already started getting out of shape. He had to start training again soon. He had to-

The door flew open and a nurse stepped on with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Envy." She said with a sugar sweet voice, as if he was a little lost puppy she had just found. Envy didn't even move his gaze to look closer on her. What was he thinking again? Something important. Something for him…

"It's time for you medicine, my friend." She said and moved over to him. Envy still didn't look at her. The nurse gently took him by the arm and was about to give him an injection, when another hand lay over her own. She clinched her jaws in slight fear and slowly looked up. Envy was looking at her, but it was clearly that his vision weren't so clear. He was all grey under his eyes and red strings almost made the white in his eyes seem all completely red.

But still, with the reputation of Envy, he must be able to hurt someone in his sleep.

But Envy's grip weren't hard and it didn't hurt. It was just placed lightly on hers. Envy blinked one time, as for clearing his vision a little.

"I…" The green haired boy said in a tired voice.

"Am not your friend."

The nurse pushed in the injection and then patted with a piece of cotton. Envy blinked slowly. The nurse smiled again. "There. Now, get some rest, my…" She stopped herself before she said the last word and then gently pushed Envy down in the bed.

She waited two minutes to see if he felt asleep. To see the 'feared' Envy sleep up close.

But strangely, he didn't fell asleep medially. He kept his eyes half opened and stared up in the ceiling.


	20. Day 92, Thursday

_Day 92, Thursday._

* * *

_Edward wondered, like he had done so many times the last week, after he read Envy's journal. He had such a hard time believing what he had seen, and at first he thought he must have mistaken the words in the journal. Reading something wrong can happen, if you suddenly get surprised of something, right? But he double checked it. Three times, one a day. It still said the same._  
_'But how can it be?' Edward asked himself. 'Isn't it a professional hospital? Then they wouldn't overdose a patient so much intentionally, at least not according to Ed's studies. The amount of medications and drugs that Envy got, is breaking down the human body and brain. Envy could end up getting serious damage, and no matter how much of an asshole he was, he was still a patient, and they had to make sure he got better. So why..._  
_Edward stood up and walked out to the entrance. He had to study closer on this._

* * *

"There Envy, now you just sit here, and I'll get back with some breakfast for you." The nurse said sweetly, as she directed Envy to sit down on a chair by the table. Envy didn't respond. He just stared emptily out in space. She looked at him and smiled before she strolled of.

Blink.

_'I'm sitting by the window'_. Envy slowly turned his gaze from the room, and stared out behind the cold glass. The landscape was covered with white and untouched snow. It was the beautiful kind of snow - the one that looks so soft and light. The one, that could become perfect snowballs to throw at other students, and hit them good. Also the kind of snow, where the snowballs wouldn't become too hard and hurt the victim visibly and give the victim an evidence to the teachers. It was the kind of snow, that could easily get brushed of your clothes, so you didn't get wet as soon as you lay down in the snow. Indeed, it was beautiful.  
Envy felt a little annoyed, like as if you just missed your train by a second. The kind of annoyed that was mixed a bit with self pity. Envy had always been the first one to go out, as soon a the first snowflake descended towards the ground. He would be out, and see the land get more and more pale, and get pleased by watching this happen. He had done so since he was little, and somehow developed a radar for, when the beautiful kind of snow fell. If he heard on the news, that there was going to be snow, he could somehow just tell if it would by sappy snow or beautiful snow. And he would simply wake up by himself, if the snow fell in the night.  
But not this time. He had missed it. He hadn't felt it.  
It was like he had lost something.

"Mmmh, look Envy, breakfast looks really great today."

It began to snow again. Slowly, snowflakes started to fell from the sky, as to give Envy a bit of comfort. As if the snow was saying _'See? You can watch me now.'_  
And it pissed Envy off.  
"Envy?" The nurse tried to get the teenage attention. She then noticed the slightly mad frown in Envy's features. But hadn't he just gotten some calming medicine before breakfast? Maybe Isabelle had forgotten to give him the right doses? Oh dear, it would look so bad, if Envy started to get troublesome now. Her boss' would be so mad at her. She could already hear the scolding 'What where you thinking? He can have seriously damaged the other patients, they are very fragile! How can you call yourself a nurse?' She bit down her bottom lip. Before, when Envy freaked out, the nurses didn't get scolded, because they were more victims. In fact, they got a lot of 'support money' to get over the trauma. But not anymore, not after they found a way to keep Envy calm.

The nurse took in a deep breath. She just had to stay calm around Envy, not make him mad, and then get him back and make sure he got his medicine, before someone figured out.

Envy hadn't yet noticed the nurse, he was too pissed. Fucking snow, how dared it to pity him? He didn't need it.  
But it did disturb him, that he had missed the snow. It was like a tradition. A part of who Envy were; the first one to see the things happen. He would _know_ that the pipsqueak had gotten a secret admire, before anyone else, least the pipsqueak himself. He would _know_ when and where the students from the other class wanted to try to get a piece of him, before they even had started plotting it. He would _know_, if the teacher had cheated during a test, so the favorite student would get good grades. Envy weren't one to just sit back, and wait for the news to reach him. He were always a step ahead from the others, and it gave him great advantages - a teacher is more keen to give a bit higher grade, if you have something on him, a pipsqueak is much more fun, when you have something to tease him with.  
And now he was starting to loose it. Did it mean he was loosing himself?  
_'No.'_ Envy thought and his frown deepened. _'I will never-'_ He then remembered, or didn't remember, how his mind seemed to have been gone the last days.  
_'They're making me loose myself. They're - why the fuck is that idiotic nurse staring at me?'_

Finally, the nurse seemed to have gotten Envy's attention. She smiled. "Here's breakfast Envy." She said and put down the plate. Envy didn't look at it. He glared at her. She was in this too. She was just as much to blame as the others.  
"Eat something, dear."  
"Don't. Fucking. Call me that."  
"E-excuse me?"  
"Don't talk to me. And I don't want to eat your disgusting food, I eat when I'm ready."  
The nurse stared frightened at Envy. It had already been to late. She picked up her caller. "I'm gonna need some help in the dinner room."  
Envy stood up so fast, that table and what was on it and chair tilted and crashed to the ground with brutally loud crashing and clinging sounds. Lovely; the sound appealed, that he was upset, mildly said, and he wasn't going to give up with out a fight.  
But Envy hadn't considered, how weak and sick he felt. As soon as he stood up, his legs almost broke down underneath him, and his head started to scream in pain.  
He were not match, when they came to inject him.  
And gone he was.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank those people, who reviewed. When I got Envios and zwart wit's reviews, even though it had been so long since I last updated, it made me really happy and I wanted to continue to write again. It's good to hear, that someone are reading my story. Thank you everyone :)


End file.
